golds_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Wastelanding/List of Conversations
This is a list of conversations in Wastelanding. Talli, Scarlet, & N.A.V.I.G ---- *'Talli:' Ride's been awfully quiet, huh? Wanna turn on some music? *'Scarlet:' Hm? Oh, uh...sure. Why not, I guess. *'Talli:' Great! Yo, N.A.V.I.G, play some music would you? *'N.A.V.I.G:' Sure thing, boss! *''(A song starts to play which sounds like a crappy early 2000 pop song.)'' *'Talli:' WAIT NO NO NO NO- *''(Sounds of punching the radio)'' *'Talli:' Heh heh...gee, I w-wonder how that got in there. Must've...uh...been a mistake. (damn it nav!) *'Scarlet:' (Small chuckle) *'N.A.V.I.G:' Hey, I was only playing what was on the disc you bought! o_0 ---- *'Talli: '''So, how long have these "Roadhogrs" guys been taking over cities for? *'Scarlet:' Long time, Tal. If I recall correctly, ever since I was a kid. *'N.A.V.I.G:' Odd that we've never heard of them. Talli and I have lived in the Wasteland for 21 years. You'd think we would know 'em by now? *'Talli: Maybe they like being unknown. *'''N.A.V.I.G: Boss, their fists are bigger then the wheels on our Buggy. I don't really think they could hide. *'Talli: '''Good point. ---- *'N.A.V.I.G:' Hey, Miss Scarlet? Sorry if I'm being rude but do you need a shirt or anything? Could be dangerous walking around the Wasteland wearing just those. *'Scarlet:' No worries. In this heat, wearing too much on top of my fur would be burning. Besides, I kinda like how it looks. *'Talli:' I defiantly like how it looks on you. *'Scarlet:' You said something? *'Talli:' Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! *'N.A.V.I.G:' ''(Chuckles) ---- Talli & N.A.V.I.G ---- *'N.A.V.I.G:' So, Boss, I'm starting to think you may have a thing for Scarlet. *'Talli:' What do you mean? I'm just being friendly, that's all. *'N.A.V.I.G:' I think attempts at flirting and faces getting red when you both touch hands passes the realm of being "Friendly". I'm surprised she hasn't picked up on it by now. *'Talli:' Uhhhh...ok, you win. I guess I like her a little more then just as a friend. Don't tell her though. I don't think I'm really ready for that kind of stuff yet. And what if she thinks I'm weird? *'N.A.V.I.G:' No worries, Boss. I'm not telling anyone anytime soon. Also, I'm positive she'd understand, your way too nice for her to think of you as weird. *'Talli:' Thanks Nav. I'm glad I saved up on Scrap to buy you. *'N.A.V.I.G: '''Aw, shucks. ---- *'Talli: Hey, I found this tape earlier. Let's pop it in and see what it is! *'''N.A.V.I.G: Right on it, Boss! *''(Sounds of a tape being inserted into the radio as an ad plays)'' *''Radio: It's a dark time for Pennsylvania...crime is rampent across the streets, and no one was safe. Well, no one WAS safe until a light of green flashed across the sky, striking fear into the hearts of criminals. With a single blow he could send those criminals crying back to their boss. With a single glance he could strike fear into the hearts of evildoers and send them running. And one quick word would make any baddie give up! With a single breath he-'' *'Talli:' (interuppting) ''Aren't those all more or less the same thing- *Radio: '-and with a snap of his finger, his two most trusted sidekicks...nay, partners...would be by his side for triple the crime-busting! It's a dark time for the villains instead with the rise of...'THE GREEN GATLING! 'Coming to a TV near you, 1/4/2019! *'''Talli:'' ...well, that was interesting I guess. *'N.A.V.I.G:' Gatling sounds like a mating call a dying bird would cry out. *'Talli:' Yeah, and why green? "Grey Gatling" would've sounded much better! *'N.A.V.I.G:' This sounds like trash. Wonder who would watch this kind of stuff? *'Random guy they pass by: I do! *'''N.A.V.I.G: Oh, guess he does. ---- Trivia *These where implemented to give the three characters some chemistry together. *The "random guy they pass by" is voiced by Finn Wolfhard, who voices Gatling in Green Gatling: the Animated Series.